No Empty Promises
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: He vowed, after the first and last time, that he'll never ever promise something he can not fulfill again. But when she's about to leave him, must he forgo what he vowed, and promise her eternity, just for her to remain by his side?
1. No Empty Promises

**Disclaimer  
**As much as I would _love_ to own the gorgeous Doumyouji Tsukasa and the awesome Nishikado Soujirou... they all belong to their original mangaka. The original Hana Yori Dango _and _the characters. TT  
I do stake claim on the plot though, so no stealing, or I'll bite. RAWR

**Rants  
**I ran out of muse for my story, and was reading HYD, when the idea for my favourite couple suddenly popped out, hence... this one-shot. I might write an epilogue for it, or I may not. It depends on my mood really. xD

But for now... enjoy this one! R&R pls? -passes out marshmallows-

--

"Sou-kun?"

Yuki looked up from where she sat at the library, and was surprised to see Nishikado Soujirou there. Not that she didn't want to see him there. In fact, the moment she set eyes on the handsome man she had had a crush on for the past 3 years, ever since she met him through Tsukushi, Yuki had never been able to keep her mind off of him. Now, Tsukushi was safely married to Tsukasa, and though she didn't see her much anymore, she did glean off from their once in awhile conversations that Doumyouji Tsukasa was still being Doumyouji Tsukasa. But Yuki knew that Tsukushi would never be able to leave him, and vice versa. They were made for each other.

Nishikado Soujirou, on the other hand, was more complex. Yuki had made her feelings for him obvious, and in the past year, she found him calling her at the most odd times, and most of the time sounding rather stressed. Yuki knew the reason. If Yuki had heard the rumors correctly, it seemed as if Nishikado-san has been having health problems lately, and from what she had heard from Soujirou when he spoke to her, it seemed as if juggling a diploma in business and art, as well as trying to handle his father's huge corporate at the same time, was taking a toll on him.

Around 2 months ago, Yuki had jumped from calling him Soujirou-san, to Sou-kun, and to her surprise, he had no objections, and didn't even correct her when she continued called him that, which was what she called him now, when she saw him appear next to her. They had mostly spoken over the phone, and this was the first time in 3 months she was seeing him. "Daijoubu? You look tired." Yuki immediately commented, jumping up from her seat to look closely at his heavy eye-bags and pale features, before pulling out a chair, and gesturing for him to sit.

Soujirou sat down heavily, and closed his eyes for a moment, as he leant back on the seat. He knew Yuki was worried, but he was tired. Tired of everything. The business required him to stay up late in the night, his school work needed him to get up by 7 in the morning, his mother was busy taking care of his sick father, and his staff needed to run the household. Soujirou knew, he couldn't be selfish, but sometimes, just _sometimes_, he wished there was someone to take care of him.

Of course, that was one of the reasons why he turned to Yuki. He had no one else. Tsukasa was busy with a newly pregnant Makino, and Tsukasa being Tsukasa, even if Makino was barely 3 months pregnant, he was already furnishing a whole new wing for the baby. Rui was finishing his studies over in Australia, a bachelor in music, and Akira too, needed to look after his father's business, but at least the guy had his girlfriend Momoto to turn to. But Soujirou was left on his own, with only Yuki. Not that he didn't like the girl, in fact, he liked her a little too much for his liking. After the huge fiasco with his first love, he had no wish to mess things up by giving promises he can't keep again. Call it a fear, call it a fear, call him a wuss if you'd like, but Nishikado Soujirou liked his playboy life just fine.

But as he looked at Yuki, her dark eyes gazing at him, a worried light in them as she silently watched, sometimes he just can't help but _want_ to give her more. In Soujirou's heart, she deserved more, much more then anything he could ever give her. She was kind, sweet, unquestioning and willing. He wanted to give her more, wanted to let her go, but at the same time he _couldn't _let her go. He knew he was being selfish by calling her every now and then, and by restraining her, but the thought of her with some other guy made him die inside.

"Sou-kun?"

"Daijoubu, Yuki-chan. I'll be fine after a while." He replied to her worried question, and managed a small smile. But he knew he had to give an explanation. Even if he didn't want to give one, that was the least he could do after selfishly keeping her for himself yet not giving her what she deserved. Taking a deep breathe, he tried to get rid of all fatigue in his voice and mind, before he sat up again, and crossed his fingers in front of him, before speaking. "I'm just tired, Yuki-chan. Otousan needed to get sent to the hospital again last night, and I was tying up some loose ends with a new deal. I didn't go to sleep at all, and I needed to rush to the college this morning to finish up some last minute discussion for a presentation. I actually just came from it."

"Sou-kun…" Yuki repeated his name again, but this time not a question, but more like a sigh. She hesitated for a minute, but when she saw Soujirou close his eyes and lean his head back again, the image of forlorn fatigue he presented just broke Yuki's restraint. Her hand closed around the hand he had placed on the table, and she gave it a gentle squeeze, biting her lip, before she commented. "Daijoubu des, Sou-kun. It'll be alright." She tried to encourage, her eyes earnest and hopeful when Soujirou opened his eyes, and looked at her. At her gaze, he smiled. Her warmth never failed to touch him.

But he couldn't risk it. _No empty promises._

"Gambeteh, Sou-kun. Yuki will be here to help you." She said again, and Soujirou's gaze softened, looking at her. That was another thing. Sou-kun, the nickname he allowed her to use, was for her, and _only_ for her. She didn't need to know that, but Soujirou knew that. His ex-love had called him Jirou, but almost all his friends after that had called him Jirou. But Sou-kun was only for his Yuki. "Yuki-chan… arigatou." He said softly, but as he did so, he slowly slid his hand out from her reassuring grip. He didn't want to, he swore, but he couldn't risk it. Not now. He saw the disappointed look in her eyes, and he wished like hell that he wasn't the one who placed it there, but nothing could sway from the truth that he _did._

"I'd better go now. I need to go and see Otou-san, before going back to college for a class."

Yuki looked at him as he stood up, and smiled, nodding. "Go. Take care of yourself, okay?" she reminded gently, and Soujirou wanted so badly to reach out and just hug her, to just hug her and let all his troubles melt away. _No empty promises_. "I will. Ja." Soujirou said, and waved, before walking away.

Yuki let her gaze follow his departure, and sighed as soon as he was out of sight. She knew he was tired, and she knew that as a 20 year old, barely of age adult, he shouldn't be withstanding all this pressure. But what could she do? As of now, she was nothing to him. Perhaps a friend, but nothing more. But college was ending, and Yuki has had numerous offers, most of them overseas. As she watched the spot where he had stood before, she couldn't stop the wistful look that crossed her eyes. Would it be worth her staying in Tokyo?

--

It's the end of the school year, finally. He'll be getting his diploma after the next semester, which will last for around 6 months, and after that he can fully concentrate on his father and the business after that. Soujirou stepped out of the school compounds, and stretched, for once not bothering if he looked like a cat in the sun. He had one less thing to worry about for the next 2 months, maybe he could get enough rest by then. After working for 20 hours per day and only 4 hours of sleep, he deserved it.

Speaking of deserving something… Soujirou took out his cellphone, and smiled as he dialed Yuki's number. The amount of times he had went over to her when he just needed someone to hold his hand, just someone to pour out everything to. He wouldn't know what to do if Yuki left. For the past month, after that time in the library, every time he went to Yuki, she would just silently hold his hand, and each time, even though no words passed through them, Soujirou was grateful, because he knew Yuki was there. Always there for him. Even though each time he left with only a smile and a thank you, Yuki never turned him away.

He knew he should feel pathetic, he should beat himself up over it. He was using her and he knew it, but Soujirou _couldn't_ let anyone have her. Just _thinking_ about her in someone else's arms killed him. He loved her. But he couldn't make promises. Promises he can't keep. _No empty promises_. He repeated to himself, one last time before he pressed the dial button, as he entered his waiting limo, and smiled when he heard her answering voice. "Yuki-chan?"

"Sou-kun, I need to talk to you. Can we meet this evening?"

Soujirou was a little stunned when he heard her words. What was it? Did something happen? Worry immediately pooled in his chest, and his knuckles gripped. If anyone had hurt any of his family, Soujirou could easily ask Akira to help him. But if _anyone_ had even _touched_ Yuki, that person was going to pay dearly. Not only physically, but mentally as well. "What's the matter?" he asked, unable to restrain himself, yet got a very peculiar answer. "I'll tell you later. Ueito Park."

"I'll come pick you up."

"No need. Just be there."

--

But Soujirou decided to go and pick her up anyway. Night was fast approaching, and he didn't like the idea of Yuki walking to Ueito Park alone. Thus 10 minutes before their allotted time to meet at the vast park of Tokyo, Soujirou arrived in his car at the bottom of Yuki's apartment. But he was met with the most shocking sight. A flight cargo van was in front of the entrance, and Yuki was handing a huge box to the movers, a smile on her face as she seem to thank the worker, before signing a receipt. Without wasting a second, Soujirou got out of his car and briskly walked over to Yuki, catching her by the elbow just as the van moved away.

"Sou-kun!" Yuki gasped in surprise when she saw him. "Yuki-chan, whose moving?" Soujirou immediately asked, not even realizing his grip was starting to get a little hard from his racing panic. Was she leaving? Impossible, she had another year of… No wait! This _was_ her last year of college! Baka, Nishikado Soujirou! How can you be so caught up with yourself, you didn't even notice! "Sou-kun… Itai…" Yuki starting saying out of clenched teeth, as she tried to wrench her arm out of Soujirou's grip. Finally realizing he was bruising her, Soujirou loosened his grip immediately, but his dark eyes never left her flushed face.

"Yuki-chan?" Soujirou asked again, his apprehensiveness obvious by now. Yuki looked up at him, at his rather anxious looking face, before sighing. "I'm moving, Sou-kun. I accepted a course in biotech, and its in the United States."

"Why?"

"Why should I stay?" Yuki asked in return, and Soujirou kept silent. He couldn't ask her to stay. Asking her that would mean making empty promises, and that's the one thing Soujirou abstained from at all cost. Yuki waited for a minute longer, before she sighed, and looked up at Soujirou's eyes with disappointment and wist. "I'm going to the US, Sou-kun. Take care of yourself." Yuki finally said, and she brushed her fingers briefly against his cheek, letting her gaze linger on his a minute longer, before turning and entering her house.

Through all this, Soujirou kept quiet. She was leaving? _She was leaving?_ Reality couldn't sink in, it seemed. He stared dumbfounded, at where she had went up for 2 minutes or more, before what had happened finally made itself clear in his head, and a sudden pain shot through his chest. He couldn't ask her to stay. That would be worst then the selfish act he had been keeping up for the past year and a half. So what is he supposed to do?

--

Standing in the middle of the bustling Narita Airport, a main hub in Tokyo for transits and oversea traveling, Yuki seemed rather forlorn. Her family had came to send her off, but now she stood alone, for she had practically begged them to go home earlier. She didn't want to face more tears, and definitely no more of her mother's bawling. Going away from her home her whole life was bad enough. Having to comfort someone else when you feel bad enough inside was worst.

But leaving Nishikado Soujirou behind was probably the hardest part of all.

Sighing, she looked up at the silver, futuristic ceiling covering Narita Airport, and sighed. 3 years. It was going to take 3 long years. And Yuki wasn't even sure if she was going to get enough funds to visit Tokyo in this span of time. She was surviving on a scholarship there. Just for her three meals, she has to work as a part-time waitress. To get a plane ticket back to Tokyo for a visit? That chance seems practically nil.

"Yuki-chan!"

Her eyes widened, and she turned around in surprise when she recognized the voice. Sure enough, she saw the form of Nishikado Soujirou, his dark hair windswept and his black trench cloak flying as he ran towards her. "Yuki-chan! Don't leave, please!" Soujirou said, the moment he reached her. His hands grasped hers tightly, and Yuki's eyes widened when she saw the intensity in his words, the honest desperation in his tone. "You're the only reason I'm still sane right now. If it wasn't for you for the past 14 months, I'd have drowned in all the stress and pressure. I love you, Yuki-chan. I _need_ you. Don't leave. _Please._" Soujirou pleaded. Actually, by now, he wouldn't mind if he had to get down on his knees and beg her to stay, all he knew was that he _needed_ her by his side. Forget promises, forget his vows. All he needed was Yuki and he had the world.

Yuki looked up at him. His desperate tone, his pleading face, all that told Yuki that he wasn't kidding, he was for real. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she managed a small watery smile, but slowly pulled her grip out form his tight grasp, before letting her hands fold gently over his. "I love you, Sou-kun. I always had, and you know that." Yuki said, and Soujirou let himself hope, just a little, that she wouldn't go. But her next words dashed all his hopes. "But I have to go."

"Yuki-chan-!"

"Sou-kun, listen to me. I promised my family, and I already sent the college my confirmation cash. With the diploma I get there, after I finish the course, I can give my family a better life."

"I can give your family a better life! You don't have to go! Just stay with me, and they can have all they want."

"I want to do it myself, Sou-kun. I'm not going to use your money."

Soujirou's lungs deflated, as her words sunk in. His hopes dashed, and his heart sank. 3 years… "Wait. You love me?" he suddenly asked, his head perking up. Yuki gave him a dubious look, before rolling her eyes. "It took you 4 years to realize that?" she asked incredulously, before shaking her head ruefully again, before her hand went up to press a palm against his cheek. "I love you. I've _always_ loved you, Sou-kun. Ever since the first time I saw you, and you know that." Yuki said in a soft voice, and her smile turned warm, tender even, as Soujirou pressed his hand against the one she had on his cheek.

"Then come back to me. Promise me you'll come back to me." Soujirou said hoarsely, trying to force down the lump that was forming in his throat as the other hand went to wind themselves around Yuki's free hand. He was grateful when she didn't move away this time, but his emotions shot sky high when he felt her own fingers twining around his. Yuki smiled, and nodded. "I'll always come back to you." She whispered.

Looking at her, her eyes which brimmed with vibrant love for him and only him, Soujirou felt like his heart was about to explode, and before anything, he took her chin in his fingers, and tilted her head up, leaving her questioning "Eh?" unanswered, he swallowed the muffled, surprised half-gasp, half-groan Yuki elicited, as he pressed his lips against hers. Yuki groaned when she felt his lips against hers, and before she knew it, the palm that had been on his cheek had wound itself behind his neck, and she felt his hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him as the other hand of hers wrapped around his waist, their kiss turning passionate as their lips meshed together.

A full minute later, they broke apart, Yuki's cheeks flushed, Soujirou's expression contented, and a little smug, he gave a chaste kiss on her forehead, before pulling her closer to him, and burying his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her one last time on her shoulder, before whispering in her ear. "Come back to me."

His breathe on her earlobe sent tingles up her spine, as Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned against his shoulder. She nodded at his command, and pressed a kiss against his cheek, and another one against the edge of his neck, she giggled when she heard Soujirou growl in protest, obviously annoyed at the fact that they were in the middle of a busy airport. "Only you." Yuki whispered in response, and kissed him one last time on his cheek, before she pulled away, much to Soujirou's reluctance.

"I have to go now."

Soujirou's grip tightened on where he held her hand, and Yuki sighed, and leaned in closer, pressing one last, chaste kiss on his lips, before forcefully wrenching her hands away from his. "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll come and visit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. No empty promises. Not for you, my Yuki-chan." Soujirou replied, as he brushed his fingers against her cheek lightly, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Yuki's gaze softened, and she laughed lightly, before looking over her shoulder at the departure lobby, and then back at Soujirou. "I really should go now, Sou-kun."

"Come back soon, my Yuki-chan." Soujirou replied, and watched silently, as she walked away, and disappeared through the entrance of the departure lobby. When she disappeared, Soujirou gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. _No empty promises. Not anymore. Not for my Yuki-chan_. He thought to himself with reassurance. For his Yuki-chan, he'll never disappoint her. For his Yuki-chan, he'll be willing to do anything. _As long as she came back to me._


	2. Eien no Ai

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Hana Yori Dango in anyway. It all belongs to the original mangaka. D

**Rants  
**I needed muse, and SxY was bugging me to write an epilogue... thus, this. xD  
And I think, we need...

**Dictionary  
**zutto - forever  
hontoni - really  
eien no ai - forever love

-x-x-x-

_The apartment was sort of small, but not that he minded_

_The apartment was sort of small, but not that he minded. In fact, seeing that it was full of Yuki's stuff and pictures, he really wouldn't have minded sitting in the living room all day just looking at the place._

_But really, why settle for the picture when you can have the real thing?_

_A smirk curled his lips upwards as Soujirou got up from where he was lounging idle on the couch, and headed to the kitchen, his smirk turning in to a tender smile when he saw his girlfriend's familiar back facing him, her attention on the stove as she cooked up a storm for dinner. Silently, he treaded against the tiled floor of the small kitchen she had rented in the US for 3 years, and he laughed when he heard her squeal as he slide his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards his chest and nuzzling her neck._

"_Sou-kun! Let me go! The fish is going to burn!" Yuki protested loudly, but her squeal's had melted in to laughter as she tried to pry Soujirou's arms off her half-heartedly. _

"_Like I'm ever going to let you go. And the fish is nowhere near burning. See?" he smirked, and waggled his brows at her as his fingers turned the gas stove off, extinguishing the fire, before he brushed his lips against her earlobe, and then her neck, smirking as he felt a shiver run across her body. He loved doing that to his Yuki._

"_If I don't cook it soon, we're not going to have dinner." Yuki retorted, but her supposedly stern voice came out as something of a sigh as Soujirou started trailing kisses against her cheek, going towards her neck. "Sou-kun!" she tried to protest again, but that somehow turned to a light groan as Soujirou's tongue flicked out to tease her bare skin, and he chuckled when he heard her. _

"_How about changing the menu?"_

"_Eh?"_

_In one swift movement, he turned her around to face him, and then pressed his lips against hers, firmly holding her against him, before breaking off, and then whispered to her in a seductive, yet low whisper. "I'm going to have you for dinner."_

"_Nishikado-san!"_

Wait. Nishikado-san?! Yuki didn't call him that.

"Nishikado-san!"

With a start, Soujirou jerked awake, and his eyes blinked rapidly, only to realize he was seated in his office, and his secretary was standing at his doorway, giving him an awkward look. "Nishikado-san, are you alright?" she asked, and Soujirou nodded, running his hands once through his hair, before asking. "What is it, Ooshiro-san?"

"The Akibara tea shop tycoons are here to discuss with you next month's Tea Ceremony. They'll be arriving in ten minutes."

"I'll be there by then."

His secretary nodded, and shot him one last curious look, before retreating. As soon as the doors closed, Soujirou's closed his eyes, and leaned forward to put his forehead on his mahagony table, his mind recalling every bit of his earlier daydream. Its been 2 years and 6 months, and Yuki still had another 6 months to go before she could come back to Japan. Soujirou went to visit her often enough, every festive season and every time he got a chance. In fact, his earlier dream was what he had done to her the last time he visited, but that was 2 months ago. Lately though, he hadn't got a chance to talk to her. For the past 2 months, he had only spoken with her 5 times, and each time a very short time.

Being celibate for 2 months was no easy task, at least not for Nishikado Soujirou.

But truth be told, Soujirou was getting worried. He knew Yuki was busy, since its supposed to be her last year and all, but still he couldn't stop his worry from sprouting. What if she got tired of him? Him and his obsessive ways. Not that he could help calling her so many times, till she finally gave up and gave stern instructions for him to _wait for her to call him_. But its been 2 weeks since her last call, and even _that_ didn't last more then an hour.

_She said wait for her to call me. She didn't say anything about visiting her, did she?_

His head shot up when he thought of that, and a small smirk spread across his face as a plan formulated in his head. Picking up the phone on his desk, he began dialling the flight company, just as his door opened and his secretary peeked in again. "Nishikado-san?" She started, but a gesture from Soujirou shut her up, as the other line picked up, and he started speaking. "Two-way ticket to the States, tomorrow. I don't care if you don't have any more space,** make space.** Price doesn't matter." he firmly stated, and then smiled satisfyingly, before picking up his files.

"Ooshiro-san? Cancel all my meetings tomorrow. I'm going to US for the day."

--

Stepping in the huge Tweed-New Haven Airport, Soujirou was a little thrown off when he saw the sky was just getting a pink tinge of dawn at the US. But then again, after an 18 hour flight, he had a distinct feeling that in Japan, it was past the middle of the night, even if he had took a morning flight. Rubbing his stiff neck, he stretched his arms for a second, before smirking, and heading to where his US chauffeur was waiting. (The Nishikado's had a winter holiday cabin in US, and while a 3 storey mansion isn't exactly a _cabin_ persay, they still had their staff there.) Soujirou knew Yuki attended Yale, and they only started class at 9. He'd have plenty of time with her before then.

Looking out of his window as his driver drove towards Yuki's place, it wasn't half an hour before he finally reached the familiar row of apartments, and smiled when he thought of surprising Yuki, three floors up. The moment he got out of the car though, his eyes widened when he saw Yuki on the doorstep, apparently opening the door for a rather handsome looking, blonde haired man. _What the...?_ Soujirou wondered in his mind, as he checked the time in the car. _Its not even 8 yet! What's she doing with a man so early in the morning?_ Soujirou wondered, and his mind immediately went in overdrive.

Whether he's been hanging out with Tsukasa too much lately, or he was just driven insane, he never did find out. But what he _did _know was that, the next second, he found himself standing in front of a very much surprised Yuki, and sending the sandy headed man sprawling on the ground with a punch of his own. "Sou-kun! What are you doing here?!" Yuki immediately gasped when she saw him, but her eyes widened when he punched the guy, and to Soujirou's surprise, she pushed him aside, before running towards the sprawling man.

"Jamie, are you okay? I'm _so _sorry. I don't know what got in to him! I swear, I'll talk to him later." Yuki started gabbing in English, as she helped the man up. Soujirou stood stunned at the side. She wasn't even welcoming him, and she was _apologizing _on his behalf?! That idiot was supposed to be the one apologizing! What the fuck was he doing with _his_ Yuki so early anyway?

"I'm sorry Jamie, I'll speak to you in school later, okay? _So_ sorry." Yuki said, as the man rejected her offer of going up to her place, and gave one last wary look at Soujirou, before hastening his path away. The moment he dissapeared from sight, Yuki turned on Soujirou, her lips set in a straight line and her eyes demanded explanation. "Nishikado Soujirou. I expect a legible explanation. _Now."_ her tone dripped pure venom as she glared at him, but Soujirou met her glare head on with one of his own. "Who was he Yuki-chan? Its barely 7.30 in the morning! What are you doing with a guy so early?! And don't deny it, you were going to invite him in." he reinforced. Soujirou didn't want to believe it, but somehow his twisted logic made it seemed so wrong.

Yuki shot Soujirou a look of disbelief, her mouth gaped, before she asked in an incredulous tone. "After 2 years and 6 months, _thats _the trust I get? Oh very good Nishikado. Very good."

"Yuki! Tell me!" Soujirou grabbed her shoulder's and shook her, but the moment Yuki struggled, he dropped his hands, afraid of bruising her. Yet his demanding eyes never left her face, as he waited for a reply. Yuki looked up at him, before rolling her eyes, and let out a disdainful laugh. "Apparently, 2 years and 6 months means nothing to you, does it? You came all the way here just to come and tell me I'm cheating on you?" she paused, and waited for him to reply. But when none came, shook her head ruefully. "Leave, Sou-kun. Just leave."

"Yuki-chan!" Soujirou jumped forward, his hand grabbing her elbow to prevent her from leaving as she started for her house, but Yuki only shot him a glare, before forcefully yanking her arm out from his grip. "Leave, Nishikado." she repeated her earlier words, and then opened her door to enter. Before she closed her door however, she looked back at Soujirou again, and spoke. "And if you're intrested in knowing, his actually a tutor I hired to help me in my studies, since I chose to do an intensive course, and finish everything up earlier, going back to Tokyo three months earlier. Back to you." she paused, and gave him a rather disappointed look, before continuing. "But since you don't seem to like the idea, I'll just return 6 months later as planned." she bit out, and with those last words, she slammed the door, leaving Soujirou standing there stunned.

It took 5 minutes before reality sank in, and he stumbled against the wall, his dark eyes rather empty and soulless as he recounted her words. _"I chose to do an intensive course, and finish everything up earlier, going back to Tokyo three months earlier. Back to you." _He blinked, before closing his eyes, trying to dull the ache that had started in his chest. "What have I done..." his small whisper was tinged with regret and pain, as he slowly trudged back to his waiting car.

--**  
3 months later**

Leaning back on his office chair, Soujirou closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Business was being hectic lately, especially at the start of spring, when everyone wanted the highest quality of tea for sakura viewing. Soujirou was driven to his breaking point, but it wasn't as if he had a choice. _If only I had Yuki, everything will be bearable._ Again, the same thought that had been consistently badgering him for the past 3 months surfaced again, and Soujirou groaned. But he knew it was true. If Yuki was around, somehow he'd be able to do everything. After that disastrous trip to the US, she had never called him, and he didn't have the guts to call her. She'd probably be too busy with her school work anyway. Or was she seeing someone...

Soujirou sat up sharply, and shoved that thought out of his mind. It pained him to think of that, as much as he wouldn't admit. Closing his eyes again, Soujirou sighed heavily, and returned to work. _'Ah yes. I need to go to Tsukasa's place later. He said he needed to discuss something with me.'_ Soujirou suddenly remembered, and rubbed his temples again. Tsukasa was getting more buoyant these days, and with the news of Tsukushi pregnant, the flamboyant force of nature was incontrollable. Soujirou sighed. _'Why must Rui and Akira dump me at a time like this?_' he complained, but complied, and returned to his work.

--

Dark had already started to overcome evening when Soujirou arrived at Tsukasa's doorsteps, and he entered the living room as the maidservent hurried off to call her master, but everything in his world seem to spin to a halt when he saw the familiar dark locks, her laugh like music to his ears, his eyes fell on Yuki sitting on the couch with Tsukushi, laughing over some trivial matter that doesn't really matter to Soujirou at that time. _She's here._ His mind seem to fall in chaos, and when she finally noticed his presence, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not.

"Soujirou-san? Soujirou-san!"

Tsukushi's sharp voice brought his attention back to earth with a sharp jerk, but his eyes never left Yuki's rather confused expression, as he answered Tsukushi. "Eh? Er. Tsukasa asked me to meet him." he said a little hollowly, his eyes never leaving Yuki's frame. She too, was looking at him, but Soujirou couldn't decipher at all her expression. Was she still mad at him? Or did she completely forgot about him now? Did she still love him?

"Oi! Soujirou, get here."

His head turned sharply, forcefully yanking his eyes away from Yuki when he heard Tsukasa's voice, and he nodded, throwing one last look at Yuki's direction, before he followed Tsukasa to his office, his chest a little heavy. So she did come back in 3 months after all? Did that mean she continued on with that tutor? Or maybe she's with him now. Soujirou forced down the heavy gloom that hung over him as he sat before Tsukasa's desk.

--

Yuki watched him as he followed Tsukasa away, before sighing, and leaning against the couch she sat on in Tsukushi's living room. "Yuki-chan?" she heard Tsukushi ask, but shook her head. "Daijoubu." she whispered, but Yuki knew it wasn't okay. Even after she had practically chased Soujirou away that day, she still took that extra course, and finished it in 3 months. The 3 months was torturous, and the fact that she was fighting with Soujirou just made it worst. She had been waiting for him to call, but her pride didn't allow her to call him. 3 months, and not a single ring. 3 months of pure mental torture.

"Hontoni?" Tsukushi asked for reassurance, but Yuki just nodded. She didn't want to drag her friend in to this. Knowing Tsukushi, she'd probably end up going to scream at Soujirou, and then Tsukasa would get dragged in to this, and the last thing she wanted to do was to get Soujirou in a fight with one of his best friends. Their conversation went on for 10 more minutes, before Yuki finally decided she needed to get home. "Its late, Tsukushi-chan. I'll come see you next time. Besides, I need to get home and unpack my stuff anyway." Yuki told Tsukushi, as she was sending her out, but when she saw Soujirou step out of the study he had entered with Tsukasa, her senses dropped away in one fell swoop, and she found her pulse picking up when she saw his eyes zero in on her.

"I'll walk you home."

Yuki couldn't make a response. She knew both Tsukushi and Tsukasa were watching them closely, but somehow she just couldn't take her eyes off his face. "Ne, Ja, Tsukasa, Tsukushi." she heard him say, and the next thing she knew, she was walking next to him on the sidewalk. After a long while of silence, where Yuki kept fidgeting with her fingers behind her back, she finally asked. "Where is your car?"

"I told him to go home first. Its not safe to let you walk home alone at night." he said, and couldn't help the look he snuck at her. Just watching her walking next to him, but not holding her hand, felt awkward, but oddly reliefing. After 3 months of not even hearing her voice, today was like watching the sun rise for the first time after years of darkness. The wind was starting to pick up, and looking up, he saw dark clouds gathering. above. Was she cold? She wasn't wearing much. Did she want his coat? Somehow, Soujirou couldn't muster up the courage to ask. Looking at her again, he saw her wrapping his arms around herself.

_Ah, fuck asking_. He finally decided, and shrugged out of his leather jacket. Before he could even put it around her shoulder, however, his attention shifted immediately when he felt a fat drop of water fall on his shoulder. His steps halted, and he looked up, only to blink and started wiping his eyes when multiple raindrops fell on his face. Within seconds, they were standing in the middle of a storm, and Soujirou was getting soaked to the core.

"Sou-kun!"

Wait, what did she call him? He looked down at her, only to realize she was tugging at his arms. "Sou-kun, its raining! Get moving or you'll be wet through!" her voice yelled at him over the gale and rain. The name she called him shocked his numb senses enough to realize she too, was getting soaked. Without a second thought, he held the leather jacket over her head, and then nudged her forward, as both of them ran towards the nearest roofed enclosure they could find, which just so happened to be a bus stop.

"Sou-kun! You're wet! You idiot, why didn't you use that leather jacket!" he heard her reprimand, and chuckled when he heard the familiar tone in her voice. She always used her tone when she was annoyed at him for doing something stupid, but that tone also held worry, and Soujirou loved it when Yuki worried over him. Looking down at her, relief coursed through his veins when he saw that she was only slightly damp. The same couldn't be said for him sadly, but before he tended to his own sopping wet shirt and pants, he draped the leather jacket around Yuki's arms again, before proceeding to pull up the sleeves of his white shirt, and squeezing as much water out of it as possible.

"Sou-kun, baka. You're going to catch a cold by the time you get home." Yuki scolded, but only watched helplessly as he squeezed the rain water out of his shirt. She didn't want to risk touching him. Contact would only make her turn to a puddle of helpless want for him again. Yet Yuki couldn't stop worrying. The wind was biting cold, and with him being soaked through, he was definitely going to fall sick if he stood here any longer. Biting her lip, she started to remove the leather jacket from around her, but that was before his voice stopped her.

"Call me again."

"Eh?" Yuki looked up at him in confusion, only to find his eyes boring in to her. Something odd was in those eyes. Was it regret? Or was it... want?

"Call my name again."

"Sou-kun?" she asked, and almost realized her mistake immediately. Ever since that fight, she had only ever called him by his surname, and then by his name. It had been ages since he had last used her nickname for him. But she wasn't exactly given time to correct, since at the next second, she found herself swept up against him, his face nuzzled against her shoulder again as he whispered. "I'm sorry. Gomene, Yuki-chan. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have mistrusted you. I should've called you. These last 3 months without you has been hell. I swear, if I ever do that to you again, I'll get run over by a train, hit by a car, trampled by a..."

"Enough already!" Yuki said in panic when she heard him starting to curse himself, and yanked herself away to hold his face firmly in her hands, she brushed a soft kiss, a mere touch of lip against lip that left Soujirou craving for much more, and Yuki spoke. "As long as you're sorry, there's nothing to forgive, alright? Stop cursing yourself, or I'll blame myself if you ever..."

Yuki wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Soujirou had crushed his lips on hers, the intensity of his kiss a result of 3 months penting up rage, desire and want for her. The force he used pushed her against the wall as her arms entwined around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist, he pressed her possesively against himself. "No one... is ever... taking you away from me again." he managed to say between pants, when they broke away from air. Soujirou pressed forward again to press another kiss on her lips, before continuing. "Hear that? I love you, and you're staying with me till the ends of time."

Yuki laughed, and nodding her head, she lay on his shoulder, her heart singing with joy as she felt Soujirou pull her away from the wall she was pressed up against, to sit at the bench provided, he pulled her on to his lap, all the while refusing to loose contact. "Sou-kun baka. I missed you." Yuki murmured, after a minute or two of comfortable silence, all the while with Soujirou stroking her hair, his other hand holding her against him. He chuckled when he heard her words, and pressed a kiss against her hair, breathing deeply her familiar scent of daisies and sandlewood. "I missed you too. I'm sorry." Soujirou murmured in return.

"Iie. Daijoubu." Yuki replied, and pulled away from where she lay on his shoulder to smile up at him, pecking him on the cheek. Soujirou looked at her. He just looked at her, and even till now, he couldn't fathom why, or how, he would love a woman this much. The years of being a top-notch playboy with Akira, following his father's footsteps, was buried too deeply in him. But when he finally admitted his feelings for Yuki, he knew that monogamy, even for the notorious playboy Nishikado Soujirou, was possible. Possible, but only with Matsuoka Yuki, and no one else.

"I love you." he murmured.

"Zutto, zutto." she replied

"Eien no ai." he echoed, and both of them smiled, before Soujirou stood up, and tugged the leather jacket around her, before taking her hand. "C'mon, lets go home."

"Home? My home is three blocks away!"

"Mine is around the corner." Soujirou replied, waggling his brows playfully, and Yuki gasped. "Sou-kun!" she gasped, in a tone that definitely contained shock, and maybe a hint of shame. But Soujirou just smirked, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before pulling her along a run. Running along in the rain was ridiculous. It was a stupid, idiotic act, and a waste of time. But with her, everything he did seemed worth it.

--

Stepping out of the bathroom in only a robe tied around his waist, he rubbed his hair dry and turned to look for Yuki, only to find her sitting on his bed, also in a plain bathrobe, her hair hanging damply around her face. Soujirou smiled to himself. She looked incredibly cute sitting there playing with her fingers, completely unsure of what to do. Sure, they had made love before, but it had always been in her apartment. This was the first time he brought her in his massive bedroom.

Smirking a playful smirk, he dropped his towel, before walking over to her, and his smirk widened when he saw a tinge of blush paint her cheeks as he sat next to her on the bed. Her head was held high, but her eyes were on everything _but_ him. The paintings on his wall were intresting, sure, but what did she find so fascinating in staring at a picture of mismatched eyes and noses for 5 minutes?

"Yuki-chan..." he murmured slowly, as he draped his arms across her shoulders, his palms dangling in front of her chest, he held back a smirk, but couldn't help but laugh when he saw Yuki full out blush. Yuki's look turned incredulous when Soujirou started laughing, and she turned on him, disbelief filtering her features, before she jumped him and started pummeling him. But Soujirou's laughter continued, despite her hitting him on the chest. Not that it hurt anyway. His Yuki-chan wasn't _that_ strong.

In one swift movement, he had moved up from where he had been lying beneath Yuki, and pinned her to the bed with his hands on her shoulder, his face dangerously close to hers, he could feel her breathe on his neck, and a wave of desire clawed at the pit of his stomach. He resisted the urge though, and merely kissed her lips chastely.

"Sou-kun?" Yuki couldn't resist asking, after they had let silence seep through them for more then a minute. Soujirou looked at her for a second more, before his look turned tender, and his hands slipped from her shoulders, to wrap around her waist, and he touched his nose to hers, before speaking. "Yuki-chan. Aishiteru." his whisper was soft, tender, and barely audible. But Yuki could hear the genuine sincerity in it, and her smile, though small, was warm and loving. It was the most beautiful thing, in Soujirou's eyes, and he'd have to be mad if he ever lets it go.

"Zutto. Eien no ai."

--

and thats it. R&R pls? Marshmallows!


End file.
